jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
T-Rex Adventures
Do not edit without the battle dragon trainer's permission. T-Rex Adventures is a fanfiction by the battle dragon trainer. Prologue Argos was upon him, Maxy looked up at the terrifying Spinosaurus looming over him. He was done for. Chapter 1: Murdered Rex smashed through the gate, looking for Tyrannia. She was nowhere. In one night Rex's brother Maxy and their mother Tyrannia were killed by Argos, the Spinosaurus. Rex was an adolescent Tyrannosaurus Rex Xianalixis and on his island, Isla Xilaxis, John Hamonnd had built Jurassic City, an upgraded Jurassic Park. Tyrannia, and Rex's dad, Perseus were the original T-Rex exhibits of the park but they bred, producing Rex and Maxy. But the dinosaurs escaped and ruled the island. T-Rex-X was king of the island. However Argos on the other hand was a Spinosaurus Aegypticus Destructimus, the second biggest animal on the island. Chapter 2: Azraptor Near the UnderwaterPro dome, Rex found Azraptor, a Velociraptor who Rex had formed a bond with. The two nuzzled heads and then Rex made a signal for Azraptor to follow him. Rex led Azraptor to Maxy's dead corpse. The two made a strange mourning noise, then left the corpse. Nearby, off the coastline of Isla Xilaxis a Kronosaurus was circling a Cryptoclidus trio. The Krono's name was Snap. He used a single bite to tear one of the pleisiosaurs apart. Meanwhile Rex and Azraptor were stalking a Triceratops when Argos interfered. He tore the ceratopsian in half and scoffed down the head. Rex emerges and growled. Argos backed of, he could only kill T-Rex-Xes in pairs. Chapter 3: Ice Age Conflicts In the mountains a huge fight occurred. It was Smilodon vs Wooly Mammoth vs Terror Bird vs Cave Bear. It all started when a pride of Smilodon started stalking a Wooly Mammoth the a Cave Bear and aTerror Bird were already stalking. They all pounced at once and fought each other for the kill. It was the Cave Bear's fate first. He charged at the leader of the pride of Smilodon, whose name was Sabre. The bear was ripped to pieces by the pride and the Terror Bird suffered the same fate. Then they closed in for the kill. Sabre and two of his eight comrades slipped behind the mammoth and then they attacked. it was a mess of teeth, claws and tusks. Three of the pack members were killed. Sabre, on the other hand, killed the mammoth with a bite to the neck, while being wounded himself. Chapter 4: Meeting Zone Soon Rex's group and Sabre's group met. At first they showed signs of hostility but Rex recognised Sabre as a childhood friend. The two reconciled and Rex led the new group to Maxy's corpse. Again they made a mourning noise only to be ambushed by Argos. Sabre's five remaining comrades fought bravely but only two survived. Their names were Alexis and Brokentooth. Argos was the only one with the most injuries. He had a face-bite from Rex. Not the present he wanted. Sabre led the group up the mountain slope to the mammoth corpse only to find it being eaten by grey wolves. He thought it was good they were not Dire Wolves. A Dire Wolf almost killed him once. The scared off the wolves but Azraptor was bitten. Sabre fastened a stick to Azy's leg to act as a splint. Chapter 5: Troubled Waters Meanwhile, things were not going well for Snap. A juvenile Megalodon had stolen the dead Cryptoclidus from him and Snap wanted it back. However, in the battle, Snap mutated with the Megalodon and he turned into a Kronosaurus Carcharodontei, the largest marine animal ever. A large Deinosuchus challenged him but was killed. A pack of Predator X were luckier. They did not win but they escaped with their lives. A Lipleurodon was swimming through a kelp forest when the Predator X pack attacked him. He was doomed. The Predator X pack's leader's name was Ripjaw. Ripjaw and Snap fought again wuth Ripjaw being severely wounded. The second time the titans of the sea fought in 95 million years. Snap was once attacked by a Predator X so he sought revenge on the species. Chapter 6: Mating Grounds The land group finally reached the mating grounds, where dinosaurs mate. Rex mated with a female T-Rex named Izzy and Azraptor mated with Milly, a female Raptor. Sabre mated with Alexis. Sadly, Argos found a mate too. Her name was Axenara. Argos attacked Rex. He backed off again. Rex, Azraptor, Sabre, Alexis, Izzy and Milly created a new team. Underwater creatures were mating too. Snap mated with Ripper, a female Kronosaurus and Ripjaw mated with Splinter, a female Predator X. Rex made his first good kill for months and the team had a feast. They headed towards the coast. A Pteranodon fought a Quetzalcoatlus. The Pteranodon ripped the Quetzy's wing off and the Quetzalcoatlus died. Chapter 7: The Dying (Part 1) On the coast a boat was landing on shore. The group raced on but even though killing a guard they were fended off the boat. It left. Izzy laid some eggs and in a few months time they hatched. The babies's names were: Misty and SuperClaw. They became part of the team. Argos challenged Rex to single combat. The fight was long, violent and one sided. Argos, despite getting the first blow failed to break Rex's neck. Rex was aided by SuperClaw, who distracted Argos, giving Rex the chance to use his characteristic move: Neck Breaker Jump. He jumped on Argos, biting his neck. Rex snapped Argos's windpipe and crushed his skull. Axenara looked in horror at her husband's dead corpse. In revenge she charged at and grabbed Misty, swallowing her whole. Chapter 8: The Dying (Part 2) Snap was swimming around when Ripjaw attacked him, breaking off a bit off his fin. The titans fought. Snap got the upper hand, stunning Ripjaw, who raced into Pearl Lagoon. Snap followed, but it was a trap. All the Predator Xs on the island were circling him. Snap charged at Ripjaw, killing him. The Predator Xs backed off. With no leader, they were no match for a Kronosaurus Carcharodontei. Back on land a Deinosuchus and a Sarchosuchus were fighting over teritory when Azy ambushed them, killing the Sarcho with a bite to the neck. Rex and The Gang feasted on the carcass. The remains were snagged by the Deinosuchus. The team settled down, unaware of Axenara's eggs. Epilogue John Hammond was in his mansion. "Success. Argos is dead. Oh how I hated that evil rascal." He said. Sequel Main Article: T-Rex Adventures II Dinosaurs Fictional Tyrannosaurus Rex Xinalixis Spinosaurus Aegypticus Destructimus T-Rex Adventures Category:Pretty cool